The Blue Moon's Gift
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: Based off Tangled. AU: Raised in a hidden tower, Zatanna has dreamed of seeing the floating lights that only appear on her birthday. When the adventurous Dick Grayson finds her in her tower, she seizes the opportunity to have someone take her. With the magic of her long hair, the two discover the secrets Zatanna's guardian, Klarion, has kept from her her entire life. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Based off of Tangled.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Tangled.**

* * *

><p><span>The Blue Moon's Gift<span>

Prologue:

Once upon a time, centuries ago, a speck of moonlight floated down from a Blue Moon and landed on the edge of a low cliff. From this speck of moonlight a flower, with a black stem and light blue petals, grew. There was a witness to this cosmic event, an elderly man by the name of Klarion. A man familiar with magic, Klarion knew of the flower's power but, instead of sharing the Blue Moon's Gift with the world, he kept it hidden.

Years turned into decades and decades turned into centuries. As time passed, a beautiful kingdom was built on an island off the cost of the main land mass. The kingdom was ruled by a kind and fair King and Queen named Giovanni and Sindella. They had everything a person could ever have except for one thing... a child. They tried for years to have an heir but it just wouldn't happen. Then, after 10 years, Queen Sindella finally became pregnant. Tragically, she also contracted a fatal disease. The Queen held on for as long as she could in the hope she'd have the baby before passing away. But, when Queen Sindella was 8 months along, it became obvious she wasn't going to make it that long.

It's at this time that people tend to look for a miracle. Hoping the legends of the Blue Moon's Gift was true, the townspeople and palace guards began searching for it. Klarion, having used the magic of the Blue Moon's Gift to remain alive for the past few centuries, kept the flower hidden beneath a fake bush. As the search parties headed his way, Klarion used the enchantment to, once again, regain his youth before hiding the Blue Moon's Gift away. But, as he left, he accidentally knocked the fake bush aside and the flower was discovered.

The Blue Moon's Gift was made into a herbal tea which Queen Sindella drank. Within days, the Queen was completely healed and, a month later, a baby girl was born on the night of another Blue Moon. She was named Princess Zatanna Zatara. She was born with long black hair with a streak of blue and light blue eyes the same shade as the flower's petals. In celebration of Zatanna's birth, King Giovanni and Queen Sindella released a floating lantern into the sky.

For that moment, everything was perfect but, sadly, that moment passed. Late at night, Klarion snuck into the palace and crept into the nursery. He peered into the crib and looked at the sleeping Princess. Klarion used the enchantment and sparkling blue moon dust came out of Baby Zatanna's roots and slowly covered all of her hair in a wave. Klarion's age lines disappeared as his age was reversed. He took a pair of scissors out and cut a lock of hair. The glowing blue dust dimmed and fell off of the cut lock and Klarion's age began to return. He looked at the still sleeping Zatanna and narrowed his eyes. King Giovanni and Queen Sindella awoke to the sound of their baby's cries. They ran to her nursery only to see a cloaked man with a bundle in his arms disappear out of the window.

Klarion took Zatanna deep into the forest with a stronger determination than ever to keep the Blue Moon's Gift hidden. Up in a tall tower, in the middle of a meadow that was surrounded by cliffs, Klarion raised the Princess as her guardian. He said her parents had appointed him to keep Zatanna safe from people who'd harm her for her hair. But, the walls of that tower couldn't keep a child's curiosity inside. By the age of 5, Zatanna's uncut hair was 5 feet long and dragged on the floor as she snuck past Klarion's bedroom. She climbed down the stairs and ran over to the window. With innocent joy, Zatanna looked at the floating lights in the sky that only appeared on her birthday.


	2. Chapter 1

The Blue Moon's Gift

Chapter 1:

Zatanna opened her wardrobe to pick what to wear that day. They were all the same with sleeves that went down to her elbows but they were all different colours (but she usually slept in the white one). Aquamarine, rose red, creamy brown, indigo, dandeleon yellow, lavender or sunset orange. Zatanna took out the creamy brown and switched out her nightgown for it. She went to her draws and took out a dark brown apron.

She tied the bow of the apron behind her back and began sweeping the floor of the main room. Zatanna swept, baked, sawed and read for that entire morning. After midday, she sat on the windowsill and brushed her long, long, long, long, long, long, long, very long hair. It was a tremendous task and Zatanna often had to rest after it. She looked at the room that was covered with mirals she'd painted over the years. She looked at a large carving above the fireplace and thought about that spot. Zatanna smiled and got off the windowsill to grab her box of paints. She climbed onto the mantle place and pushed the carving aside to paint the wall behind it. She covered it with dark blue paint before adding the mountain range and forest. Zatanna turned to see her long hair wrapped around the room and decided to paint herself sitting on top of a tree while looking up at the floating lights. She mixed the shade of the blue for the streak in her hair and painted it onto the miral of herself. She put some silver glitter into the blue paint before adding the sparkling dust of her hair. With a smile, Zatanna hopped down from the mantle place and looked at her new painting. There was a smudge of paint on her cheek but that was usual and it looked in place with the paint splatters on her apron.

"Oh, Zatanna! Let down your hair!"

Zatanna rushed to the windowsill and looked down at Klarion. She swung her hair over a hook and let it fall. She tugged and managed to pull him all the way up the tower and to the window. Klarion climbed in and took off his cloak.

"How you do that everyday is a miracle, Zatanna," he said, looking at himself in a mirror "Hmm..."

"Well, Klarion, there's something I was hoping to talk to you about," Zatanna said, nervously combing her fingers through a lock of her hair "You see-"

"Zatanna, I'm feeling tired. Do you mind singing? I'll brush your hair just how you like it," Klarion interrupted.

Zatanna sighed and walked over to the fireplace. She pulled out the recliner which Klarion sat in and placed her stool in front of him. She passed him the hairbrush and sat down on the stool. Klarion took some of her hair into his lap and Zatanna began to sing the enchantment.

"Flower, gleam and glow... Let, your power shine... make the clock reverse... give back what once was mine... what once was... mine..."

A gleam went over Zatanna's hair and the sparkling blue dust came with it. Klarion brushed the dust from her hair and flicked it into the air. He breathed in the magic and he regained his youth once again. Zatanna slumped on the stool before jumping up and climbing onto the mantle place.

"Klarion, for my birthday, I'd like to see the floating lights! I _need_ to know what they are," she said, looking at her new miral "They only ever appear on my birthday and I... can't help but... feel like... that they're for more,"

Klarion sighed.

"Zatanna, you know _why_ you can't leave. The world's too harsh for a delicate flower like you. You're parents appointed me to protect you and you know they were killed by people who'd do you harm right after. Don't let their sacrifice be in vain. And, besides, those 'floating lights' are just stars," he said, looking at the floor.

Zatanna leaned against the wall with a sad expression on her face. She hopped down from the mantle place and walked over to the windowsill. She slumped down on it and looked at the meadow her tower was in.

"Why can't I just go outside right here? I won't leave the meadow, I promise," Zatanna sighed

"No! You are _never_ leaving this tower! EVER!" Klarion shouted.

She looked hurt at his tone and ran up the stairs to her room, tugging her hair along with her.

* * *

><p><strong> Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

The Blue Moon's Gift

Chapter 2:

Dick walked through the forest with a bag over his shoulder. He climbed over a large rock and slid back down the other side. There was a cave hidden behind leaves and he headed towards it. Dick walked through and into a secluded meadow. It was surrounded by steep cliffs and rich in soft green grass with a stream running through it. By the stream, there was a tower but it had no visible entrances. Dick couldn't explore for long since he had a valuable package in his bag but he couldn't help himself. He took a rope with an attached hook out of his bag and threw it up to the roof. It hooked on as planned and he began climbing up the face of the tower.

Dick climbed through the window and into the room that was covered in paintings. He opened his bag to check on his precious cargo when something hit him on the back of his head.

Zatanna's heart pounded as she lowered her frying pan and looked at the unconscious man she'd just knocked out. She noticed his bag and saw something glint from inside. She picked up the bag and took out what was inside. Zatanna gasped at what she had in her hands. A silver tiara with a single point at the front and a gleaming blue gem on the front. She walked over to the floor mirror and watched herself as she lifted up the tiara and placed it on her head. The Sun shone through from the open roof window and set the blue jewel ablaze. Zatanna gasped at how it seemed to compliment the blue hue of her hair perfectly. It was almost as if it was made for her...

There was a groan and she turned to see the man was beginning to come to. Zatanna frightfully hit him over the head again and began to pant in fear. Not knowing what to do, she dragged him to the cupboard and pushed him inside.

"Okay," she said, holding her frying pan up in defence "I've got... a man... in my closet... I've got a..." she began to think about this situation "I've got a man... in my closet!" Zatanna exclaimed "Don't think I can handle myself out there, Klarion? Ha! Say that to my frying pan," she spun the cooking utensil around her finger and accidentally hit herself on the side of her head "Ow,"

"Zatanna! Let down your hair! I've got a surprise for you!"

She quickly hid the crown and satchel in a pot before looking out the window at Klarion. He looked up at her with a basket in his arms. Zatanna swung her hair over the hook and dropped it down to him.

"I've got a surprise too!" she called to him.

"Oh, really?" Klarion called as she pulled him up "I bet mine is _bigger_!"

"I seriously doubt it," Zatanna murmured.

Klarion climbed into the tower and walked over to her.

"I'm going to make Chinese herbal tea, your favourite, surprise!" he said "Oh, flower, I hate leaving you after such a fight,"

Zatanna pulled her hair back in the room and began combing her fingers through her hair.

"Well, I was thinking about that and..."

"Zatanna, please stop mumbling. You know I hate the mumbling," Klarion said, putting the pot of herbs by the wood burning stove.

"Well," Zatanna said, speaking up "You _think_ I can't handle myself-"

"Oh, Zatanna, I _know_ you can't handle yourself," he interrupted "I hope you're not talking about the stars again because, like I said, you aren't leaving this tower,"

Zatanna stopped from revealing the captured man and looked down.

"I was just going to say... I know what I want for my birthday," she said, quietly and stood in front of the cupboard "New paint... made from the shells you once got me,"

"Zatanna, that's a very long trip... at least a week's journey," Klarion said.

"I, uh, just thought it was..." Zatanna stammered "a better idea... than... stars,"

Klarion looked at her and sighed. The last thing he wanted was for her to escape.

"Alright," he said.


	4. Chapter 3

The Blue Moon's Gift

Chapter 3:

Dick had a splitting headache and it got worse as he opened his eyes. The light flooded his vision and he looked up. He looked at what was tied around his wrists and realized the same thing was all around the room. After his vision cleared up and he tugged at his restraints, he began to have an idea of what was tieing him to the chair.

"Is this... hair?" Dick thought out loud.

"Struggling is... struggling is pointless!"

He looked around the room for the source of the voice. It had stammered which told him it hadn't planned any of this. It was also feminine so he was dealing with woman. Dick followed the hair as it wrapped around the room until he looked up and saw a silhouette of a person standing in the middle of a support beam. The person jumped down and walked out of the shadows. Dick held his breath. She was beautiful! Her light blue eyes glimmered like moonlight off water and it matched a blue streak in her raven-black hair. Her hair was so long and it had a blue haze to it. In her hands was a frying pan.

"H-How did y-you find me? Wh-Who else... knows my location?" she asked, holding her frying pan up in defence.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Long-Locks?" Dick asked.

"Zatanna!" she corrected him "What... do you want with my hair? To cut it? To sell it? Or keep it for yourself?"

"What? Listen, I was going through the forest, went exploring, found a tower and I climbed it," he said.

Zatanna began circling him, tieing more hair around him as she did so. She contemplated his words and became confused.

"So, you _don't_ want my hair?" she asked him, stopping in front of him.

"The only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it! _Literally_!" Dick said "And... oh no! Where is it? Where's my satchel, Long-Locks?"

Zatanna folded her arms and looked at him smugly.

"I've hidden it," she said, smirking "and you'll never find it,"

Dick looked around at the room until his eyes rested on the only object that could fit his satchel.

"It's in that pot, isn't it?" he asked.

Zatanna became embarrassed and hit her frying pan over his head again.

* * *

><p>When Dick came to again, Zatanna instantly grabbed him by his collar and pulled him forward.<p>

"Now! You will never find it. You could tear this tower apart brick by brick but, without me, you'll never find your previous satchel," she said, grabbing him by his collar "However, I'm prepared to make a deal," and she let go of his collar.

"What _kind_ of deal?" Dick asked, his head hurting from the multiple hits from the frying pan.

Zatanna turned him to face the fireplace and she climbed onto the mantle place. She moved a wood carving away to reveal the mural of the floating lights.

"Do you know what these are?" she asked, trying to sound confident.

Dick looked at the mural and tilted his head to the side.

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" he asked.

Zatanna smiled and looked at the mural.

"Lanterns, I knew they weren't stars!" she said, quietly "Eh, hem," she coughed "In a few days time, these lanterns will appear in the night sky. I want _you_," she pointed at him with her frying pan "to take me to see them,"

"They're released in the kingdom and if I don't have my satchel when I return, I'll be arrested!" Dick said.

"Then you better not be caught!" Zatanna said.

Dick could tell she wasn't sure about any of it but he really had no choice. He pulled at his restraints and looked at her.

"Alright... I'll take you," he gave in.

Zatanna smiled, showing her pearly white teeth, and tugged her hair to release Dick from the chair. Dick got to his feet and stretched before watching Zatanna run around the room to pull her hair into her arms.


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry thought this was a new chapter but it's not. I've got writer's block for ALL my Young Justice stories and starting new ones isn't helping like usual. I've decided to try writing for a brand new fandom! FAIRY TAIL! I love it! You can go check out my new Fairy Tail now, it's called: Arrival of the Water Dragon Slayer.**

**Again, so sorry for all of this and I hope I can get back to my other stories soon.**

**-Noto**


End file.
